


Jacked Up

by hyperionmade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A.I. Jack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionmade/pseuds/hyperionmade
Summary: Rhys likes Jack's voice. A lot.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Jacked Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth, sorry

Rhys settles into the chair, immediately feeling a sense of pride. Everything comes down to this room, doesn’t it? How many decisions did Jack make from this very chair? How many people bowed to him here? It’s all a little overwhelming, if he’s being entirely honest with himself, but it almost feels right, like he was always meant to be here, a king finally taking his rightful throne. The young man finds his musings cut short when a certain hologram materialises behind him.

“It suits you, kiddo. How does it feel?”

“It feels good.” Rhys sighs, practically melting into the plush material underneath him.

"Yeah? I bet it does. Plus, it's got those sweet dopamine injectors." 

Rhys blinks. “Dopamine injectors?”

“You bet. State of the art, kitten. They make everything a _hell_ of a lot more fun. This one time, I accidentally gave myself a boner while doing paperwork! Freaking paperwork, Rhysie!”  
  
Rhys bites his lip. He hadn’t _really_ needed to know that but he’ll admit… he’s curious. Very curious. “You uh, you must have a lot of fun stories about this thing then, huh?”  
  
“Ohhhh, yeah. I used to get the _best_ goddamn chemically induced orgasms here after terrible meetings. Used to masturbate here a lot, too. It would really melt all that stress right away, y’know? Like goddamn magic, let me tell ya.” Jack smirks. Rhys is listening attentively, enjoying Jack’s voice as he continues to tall, blushing a bright shade of pink when Jack mentions his… experiences. Naturally, he doesn’t stop. “Of course, I fired a lot of lowlife assholes from this chair. Those dopamine injectors _really_ made it all the more satisfying to ream them as they grovelled at my knees, fucking classic,” Jack muses. 

“Sounds like you had fun,” Rhys mutters. God. He can only imagine what it must’ve been like to be in Jack’s position, sitting there only gives him a quarter of the idea of how it must’ve felt. 

Truthfully, he’s getting incredibly distracted, flustered, even the more and more Jack speaks. The idea of Jack getting off on his power, the thought of Jack using the chair for orgasms, certainly, but Jack’s _voice_ most of all is getting under his skin. Rhys can’t help but stare, like a deer trapped in headlights as Jack’s voice echoes around his head, the way it often does. He feels so goddamn close, despite not really being present. It’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, just Jack’s voice. 

“Hell yeah I did, Rhysie.” Jack pauses for a second, looking the younger man over. He has those big doe eyes and a shade of pink across his cheeks. Cute. Real cute. “You alright there, cupcake? You look a little flustered.”  
  
“What? N-no, I’m fine!” Rhys stammers. 

“Rhys, Rhysie, you’re blushing.”  
  
“It’s really hot in here,” Rhys absent-mindedly comments, forgetting for a second, Jack can’t feel the room. Shit. “Y’know, like, _really_ hot. Wow. I might need to go and get a glass of water.” Rhys cringes the second he’s finished talking, realising that by trying to sell the lie he’s only digging himself deeper into a hole, a hole Jack has leverage over. 

Jack scoffs, breaking into a laugh. “Are you aware of how much you ramble when you try and lie like that? It’s adorable!” Jack leans towards his face, blue pixels flickering. “Hey, there’s no shame in finding those stories hot. It’d probably be weirder if you _weren’t_ into them,” he teases. 

“I-I, uh- yeah. They were pretty hot.” 

“Attaboy, Rhys. No need to be so shy,” Jack smirks, leaning over him. “God, you look so good here. The things I’d do to you if I had a body, I swear.”

Rhys squeaks in shock. Okay, _this_ he wants to hear. Or maybe he just wants to hear Jack talk more. “Tell me. Please.”  
  
Jack quirks an eyebrow at that. “Oh, I can think of a whole bunch of things. I could sit you in my lap and fuck you until you scream, force you onto your knees and shove my cock down that pretty little throat of yours, of course, both of those things would involve moving you off the chair but you wouldn’t mind, would you, kitten?”  
  
Oh. _Oh._ If Rhys wasn’t blushing before, he certainly is now. Jack’s voice is attractive enough but when he starts talking like that, Rhys feels entirely weak. “I-I wouldn’t mind, shit.” It’s hard not to stammer.

Breaking into a wicked smirk, Jack decides to continue. “Of course you wouldn’t mind. You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Rhysie?”  
  
 _Fuck._ The praise sends a shiver up Rhys’ spine. “More, Jack. More, please, keep going. _”_

“Do you like hearing me talk or something? That’s adorable.”

“Y-you have a really attractive voice, it uh, it really turns me on,” Rhys mumbles, embarrassed. 

Jack quirks an eyebrow, smirking. “I knew it.” He gazes over Rhys hungrily, knowing damn well he had the upper hand. “I suppose I should keep going then, shouldn’t I?”  
  
“ _Please.”_ Rhys wines.

“God, kitten, it’s adorable when you whine like that. Pathetic, too, but mostly adorable. You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you? So goddamn _needy.”_ Rhys nods, sliding his flesh hand down his pants, rubbing against his folds. “Already touching yourself? You really are desperate, aren’t you?” 

Rhys moans shamelessly as he starts masturbating, touching his clit. “Keep talking, Jack, please-”  
  
“You want me to keep talking? How about I talk about what a little slut you are, Rhys? You’re my slut, aren’t you, Rhys? Say it. Say you’re Daddy’s little slut.”  
  
“I-I’m your little slut, daddy,” Rhys manages to stammer out, jerking off more aggressively at Jack’s comment, increasing his pace.

“That’s a good boy, Rhysie. You’re being such a good boy for me. God, it makes me want to fuck you until your legs collapse, I swear.” Jack muses. “In this chair, over the desk, everywhere in this goddamn office. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“I would, I would, fuck,” Rhys gasps. This is so unfair. While Jack can’t do any of the things he’s mentioning, just hearing him _talk_ about them is enough to arouse him to no end.

“Yeah, I know you would. What would your friends say if they saw you in this state, Rhys? You really are a depraved little thing.”

“J-J-aaaaaahck, fuuuck-”  
  
“Oh you like that? You like when Daddy degrades you? Guess you’re even more of a slut than I originally thought.” Rhys moans at that. The dopamine injectors hitting, Jack’s words, it’s all getting a bit much. “You have so many filthy fantasies of me in that pretty little head of yours, don’t ya, Rhysie? You want me to make you mine, don’t you?”  
  
Quivering, Rhys nods. There’s no use in lying, Jack basically has him under his control. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to make you mine, Rhysie. Once I get my body back, I’m fucking you in every position in every goddamn part of this station. I’m going to cover your body in bite marks, I’m going to ravage you until you scream for mercy and then again until you can’t fucking walk. You fucking belong to me, Rhys. _Me.”_ With that last comment, Rhys finds himself coming undone, screaming Jack’s name, his body shaking. His breathing is unsteady and his heart is racing. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Jack grins, admiring his work. “Aw. You’ve made a mess of yourself.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Rhys breathes. That was intense, to say the least. Rhys removes his hand from his pants, trying to regain his composure. 

Jack smirks, letting out a dark laugh. Rhys pictures Jack jerking him off before it dawns on him, he’s possessing his cybernetic arm, moving it down. “Oh, pumpkin, we’re just getting started."


End file.
